


Severus Snape Fluff/Smut

by Saturn_Born



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Born/pseuds/Saturn_Born
Summary: Just some cute Snape x Reader SMUT and FLUFF. (this is my first smut story, so hope it isn't bad!)
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Severus Snape Fluff/Smut

I hum contently, as I lean on the balcony that overlooks the land below Hogwarts. I often come here after I finish all my classes. No matter how long I've been at Hogwarts, the view always amazes me. I spent 6 years learning here, and this was my first year of teaching. I watch as birds fly by, using the light breeze to keep them flying. I spot a few small groups of kids down below, hanging out and playing. I soon feel the arms, belong to a certain Professor Snape wrap around my waist and stay on my stomach. I lean back into him and sigh contently. We had been dating for a few months now. He seems mean and harsh, but he is actually a big softy. He just doesn't show it much, but when around me, he becomes the sweetest person I've ever known.

"You enjoying the view?" He asks me, to which I just nod and watch as the sun begins to go down. Snape's hands soon wonder up, resting just under my breast and I instantly know what he's wanting. We've had sex a couple times before, and it was always amazing. I grind my butt against his slowly hardening member and hear him breath in. He spins me around and gives me a very passionate kiss. His hands slide under my robe and rest on my thighs. He tugs on them and I jump, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He carries us inside and to my bed. My room was one of the few with a balcony. 

He lays me down on the bed and he hovers above me, giving me light kisses, going to my neck. He finds my sweet spot and sucks a small hickey onto the area. I couldn't help but let out a small whimper. He begins traveling down my neck till he reached the top of my outfit. He looks at me, asking for permission. I nod and I help him get my robes and button up shirt off. He quickly undoes my bra then does the same, taking his robe and shirt off. He climbs back ontop of me and begins to suck and nip at my breast and nipples. I run my hands down his bare back, letting out small moans. He starts to kiss down my stomach and to the top of my pants. 

"May I?" He ask, wanting my word of consent.

"Yes." I say, the simple word giving him courage to continue. He pulls my pants and panties down at the same time. Once discarded he takes off his own pants, his cocks outline visible in his black boxers. He spreads my legs and puts 2 fingers at my entrance. I could tell I was very wet. He slowly enters two fingers and scissors them. He uses his thumb to rub at my clit and I can't stop the moan that comes from my lips. His name rolling off my tongue. My moans only encourage him on more, knowing I'm feeling pleasure from his actions. He adds a third finger and rubs faster and uses his other hand to lightly pull and pinch my left nipple. 

"Sev-Severus!" I moan out as I hit my climax. He removes his fingers and gets off the bed, as I catch my breath. He removes his boxers. His cock now hard and visible.

"Condom?" I ask once I get my breathing back, and he reaches over to my drawer and grabbed one out, ripping it open and rolling it onto his cock. He put the head to my entrance and slowly pushed in. Even with having done this before, I still need a moment to adjust to his size. Once he's fully inside he gives me a second till I move my hips up, needing more. He begins to thrust, slowly gaining more speed.

"Sev, f-faster." I moan out, needing more. He starts going faster, the sound of skin slapping, moans and our breathing fills the room. I run my hands down his back. Leaving light red marks. I stare at his face, how his hair is sticking to his fore head from the sweat. How his eyes close as he nears his climax. How his mouth opens and lets out little moans. He also stares at me, how my hair is all over the pillow and how I throw my head back when he hits the right spot. How I look like I'm glistening from the light sheen of sweat on me. He also watches how my boobs bounce back and forth from his thrust, which encourages him to go faster.

"I'm close" I say, in almost a whisper which is quickly followed by a moan. 

"I am too love." He says, using my favorite petname. I could feel his thrust becoming quicker, chasing his release. He reaches down and rubs my clit fast. I let out a load moan and can feel my climax coming very quickly.

"Sev!" I moan out as I cum over his cock and he comes in the condom. He lightly thrust, riding out our climaxes and leans his head against my own as we catch our breathing. He gives me passionate kisses and soon pulls out and I whimper at the emptiness. He throws away his condom and heads to the bathroom to get a washrag. He soon comes back and cleans me before laying it on the edge of my trashbin.

"I love you, so so much." He says as he lays in bed next to me, pulling me into his arms. I rest my heard on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. 

"I love you to the moon and back. I'm so thankful for you." I tell him sleepily. Even thought I can't see it, I know he's smiling. Wonder how someone like him got so lucky. I soon drift to sleep, tired from the events. He pulls the blanket over my shoulders and he himself soon drifts to sleep, thinking of how much he loves me and the time we get to spend together after classes.

AN: Hope you guys like this! This was my very first story here, and my very first smut so I hope it isn't bad!


End file.
